Warriors songfics
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: U..m i suck at summerys but the story is good. flames will be laughed at. hope you enjoy. r
1. You'll always be my baby

Hi! I do not own warriors or any of the songs. here is the key:

_italics the lyrics in the song_

**_bold italic someone is saying/singin the part._**

normal the plain story

_

* * *

__There I was_

_ten years old_

_Waiting in my bedroom for him to come home_

Tawnypaw was waiting in the apprentices den while Oakfur told her father about the accident by the river this morning.

_And I just knew_

_he'd be so mad_

_though I begged my mother not to,_

_she told my dad_

She had begged Oakfur not to tell Tigerstar about almost killing one of the other Shadowclan apprentices, knowing it was a complete accident. But Oakfur told her to just stay in the apprentices den while he told Tigerstar.

_There was no denying I had let him down_

"Tawnypaw." her fathers voice mewed. Tawnypaw looked up waiting for his outburstBut it never came.

_But instead of being angry _

_he put his arms around me_

Tigerstar's eyes softened. He walked over to his daughter, sat down in front of her and wrapped his tail around her. Then he murmured...

_And he said_

"_**In the sunlight or the rain**_

_**Brightest nights or darkest days**_

_**I'll always feel the same way**_

_**Whatever road you may be on**_

_**Know you're never too far-gone**_

_**My love is there wherever you may be**_

_**Just remember that you'll always be my baby."**_

"Remember that, Tawnypaw," Tigerstar said. "I know it was an accident." With that he got up and left Tawnypaw in the apprentices den alone.

_There I was_

_Twenty-one_

Tawnypelt was running back to her camp, heart racing and confused. Half-way to her camp she collapsed in grief.

_I was so ashamed _

_of what I'd done._

She was completely ashamed, knowing she probably just broke almost all of the rules in the warrior code. And, to make it worse, she couldn't even say it wasn't her fault, because it was.

_On a country road_

_parked one night_

_What started out so innocent crossed the line._

She was just trying to take shelter in a cave while the wind and rainstorm passed. The last thing she had expected to do was fall in love with the tom who was also sheltering there. He wasn't even in her clan!

_There was no denying_

_I had let God down_

Tawnypelt lifted her head to Starclan and wailed "I'm so sorry Starclan! I...I broke the warrior code and now I'm expecting his kits!" She lowered her head and murmured"I don't deserve to be called a _true _warrior."

_But instead of being angry_

_he let his love surround me_

Suddenly, a thick mist surrounded Tawnypelt. She looked up and saw a bunch of starry cats around her. One of the she-cats walked over to her. "Goldenflower," Tawnypelt asked in shock. "Mother!" Goldenflower walked over to her daughter and murmured...

_And I heard_

"_**In the sunlight or the rain**_

_**Brightest nights or darkest days**_

_**I'll always feel the same way**_

_**Whatever road you may be on**_

_**know your never to far-gone**_

_**My love is there wherever you may be**_

_**Just remember that you'll always be my baby."**_

"Starclan is not mad at you, Tawnypelt," Goldenflower whispered. "Do what your heart tells you to. I know either way you'll make a great mother." The mist started to clear and the cats of Starclan left Tawnypelt alone, just like before. Tawnypelt blinked and closed her eyes. "I know what I must do." Her eyes snapped open and she took off running once again, back towards her camp.

_There he is_

_my little man_

Tawnypelt was sitting at the gathering watching a young, dark tortoiseshell apprentice. His name was Wolfpaw and he was her son. Though, Tawnypelt doubted he knew that much.

_I'm sure he'll get in trouble_

_every now and then_

She had to tell him tonight. As soon as he was alone she called his name. "Wolfpaw!" Wolfpaw looked up and padded over to her, head lowered and ears drooped. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. Tawnypelt shook her head. "Do you know who I am?" Tawnypelt asked.

_And I pray to God_

_That when he does_

Wolfpaw opened his mouth and said "You Tawnypelt a brave, strong, Shadowclan cat." Tawnypelt knew this was the answer, but it was still hard to hear it.

_I'll be just as understanding as my father was_

"Wolfpaw..." Tawnypelt started. "I'm your mother." Wolfpaw stared at her in shock. "My father told me that she gave me up but..." His voice trailed off.

'_Cause the last thing that I wanna do_

_is let him down_

"I'm sorry Wolfpaw," Tawnypelt's voice cracked. "I.. I gave you up because I knew you father would do a better job raising you in his clan. I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry I've let you down." "No you haven't!" Wolfpaw exclaimed. "I'm glad I heard it from you. I'm truthfully thankful to have a noble she-cat such as you for a mother."

_So instead of being angry_

_I'm gonna throw my arms around him _

_and I'll say_

Tawnypelt was bursting with pride. She walked over to her son, wrapped her tail around him and said...

"_**In the sunlight or the rain**_

_**Brightest nights or darkest days**_

_**I'll always feel the same way**_

_**Whatever road you may be on**_

_**Know you never too far-gone **_

_**My love is there wherever you may be**_

_**Just remember that you'll always be my baby"**_

Tawnypelt's gaze locked on Wolfpaw's. "Wolfpaw! We're leaving!" A toms voice called. Wolfpaw looked up at his mother. "Your father is calling you," Tawnypelt said. "you should go." "Wolfpaw come on!" The tom yowled again. Wolfpaw nodded. As he turned to leave he stopped and started gratefully and lovinglyat Tawnypelt.

Tawnypelt had to admit, the tomdid a great job raising Wolfpaw. "Wolfpaw!" The tom called for the last time. "Go." Tawnypelt told her son. Wolfpaw nodded. As he bounded away he called to his father "I'm coming, Crowfeather!"


	2. Slipped away

Hey people, thanks for the reviews. I do not own warriors or the song "Slipped away" SO, ON WITH THE STORY

_**Bold italic the characters singing**_

normal text present time in story

* * *

Swallowtail was lying in the warriors den, felling sad and alone. Just this morning, Firestar and Brambleclaw had brought Hawkfrost's body back from their territory. No one in the camp knew what had happened. No one, that is, except her.

She slowly and quietly got up and snuck out of the den. She needed to pay her final respects to Hawkfrost. As she walked towards his grave, she started singing softly into the night.

"_**Na na, na na na, na na.**_

_**I miss you, miss you so bad" **_

She stilled remembered the first time her and Hawkfrost had really talked.

_Swallowpaw was sitting by the river, waiting for a fish to come by. Then she saw it, a huge fish. Her paw jolted out in attempt__to catch it, only to fall in instead. "Fox dung!" She cursed. A mrrow of laughter came from behind her. "You'll never catch a fish like that." Swallowpaw turned around and glared "Wanna bet, Hawkpaw?"_

"_**I don't forget you**_

_**I know that I can't"**_

_Hawkpaw snickered. "You won't be calling me that for to long. I'm almost a warrior remember." Swallowpaw rolled her green eyes. "Right I forgot. All hail the mighty warrior."_

Swallowtail smiled weakly at this memory then turned her head to the sky and sang...

"_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly,**_

_**The day you slipped away"**_

She could still see his face clearly in her mind and how he had saved her that one time.

_Swallowpaw continued to fish while Hawkpaw just watched her. Suddenly a fish, bigger than the first, swim by. "This ones mine." She swiped her paw in the water. Suddenly her paws slipped from beneath her and she went plunging into the_ _water. "Swallowpaw!" she heard Hawkpaw screech_ _fell into the water._

"_**Was the day **_

_**I found it wouldn't be the same, oh!"**_

_As the darkness encased her, Swallowpaw could hear a faint splash above her. 'Starclan, I am not afraid. I know I'm going to__die.'__She thought sadly. Slowly she opened her mouth to let in__water. No sooner than she did, Swallowpaw felt a sharp tug on her scruff and she was pulled up to the surface. "Don't worry, Swallowpaw! I got you!" A voice said with her scruff in their mouth._

"_**Na na, na na na, na na..."**_

_Once she was on the shore, she opened her eyes to she Hawkpaw's dripping wet face inches above hers. "Thank Starclan you're alright." He breathed. Swallowpaw smiled weakly at him and fell asleep._

"_**I didn't get around to kiss you**_

_**goodbye on the hand,"**_

Swallowtail could remember the conversation she had with Hawkfrost only minutes before he left for Thunderclan territory.

"_Hawkfrost?" Swallowtail asked. The dark brown tom spun around in shock_. _He clammed when he saw his closest friend standing behind him. "Swallowtail, I've told you before, I have to go," "You can't do this, Hawkfrost! It isn't right!" She cut him off._

"_**I wish that I could**_

_**see you again.**_

_**I know that I can't!"**_

_Hawkfrost sighed. He walked over to Swallowtail and looked her straight in the eye. "You know as well as I do that I have to do this. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He turned around to leave. Swallowtail took a deep breath and said "I'm coming with you." Hawkfrost stopped dead in his tracks. "No! I won't let you come!" He snapped. Swallowtail snarled "Give me one good reason why not!" "Because," Hawkfrost replied. "BECAUSE WHY!" Swallowtail yowled angrily. _

_Hawkfrost spun around and_ _yowled "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG, YOU MOUSE-BRAINED SHE-CAT!" With that, he bran away full speed, leaving Swallowtail behind_ _him, forever_.

"_**Oh, I hope you can hear me**_

'_**cause I remember it clearly!"**_

Swallowtail was continuing to walk and sing. Drowning in memories of all the fun and hard times she and Hawkfrost had together.

"_**The day you slipped away**_

_**was the day**_

_**I found it wouldn't be the same, oh!" **_

She could tell she was getting close to his grave. But, the closer she got, the more she felt herself about to collapse in grief.

"_**I've had my wake up,**_

_**won't you wake up, **_

_**I keep asking why!"**_

_Firestar and Brambleclaw appeared in Riverclan camp the next afternoon with Hawkfrost's body with them. When Swallowtail saw his body she shook her head. "No, it can't be!" She gasped. As soon as she got a good look, Swallowtail darted over to his body and wailed_ _"No! Hawkfrost, no! What were you thinking?!" She burred her face deeper into his pelt. _

"_**And I can't take it **_

_**it wasn't fake**_

_**it happened, you passed by!"**_

"_I'm so sorry, Swallowtail," Mistyfoot's voice said. "I know how hard it must be. I lost my brother many moons ago." Swallowtail whirled around and snapped "No! You don't know how hard it is! You lost your brother! Well, I lost my best friend!" _

"_**Now you're gone, now you're gone,**_

_**there you go, there you go,**_

_**somewhere, I can't bring you back!"**_

Swallowtail knew she was close to the grave. She could smell the fresh dirt.

"_**Now you're gone, now you're gone,**_

_**there you go, there you go,**_

_**somewhere, you not coming back!"**_

Swallowtail collapsed with grief when she remember what Hawkfrost had told her after he became a warrior.

"_Hawkfrost! Hawkfrost!" Riverclan cheered. Swallowpaw was waiting in the medicine cats' den. She saw Hawkfrost coming over to her. "And how's, the drowned rat doing?" He asked. Swallowpaw felt her pelt grow hot with embarrassment. It had only been the day before that she had almost drown. "I'm fine." She muttered. _

_After a moment of silence, Hawkfrost walked forward and licked her affectingly between her ears. "My first duty as a warrior will always be to make sure you're alright." he whispered in her ear_. _He turned around and left a shocked and embarrassed Swallowpaw behind in the den._

"_**The day you slipped away**_

_**was the day,**_

_**I found it wouldn't be the same, oh!"**_

Swallowtail walked over to Hawkfrost's grave, lied down on top of it and sang the last few word of the song.

"_**Na na, na na na, na na...**_

_**I miss you."**_

She curled her tail around herself and murmured "I'm sorry, Hawkfrost, I should've told you this along time ago," She paused. "I-I didn't realize that I knew this all along but, I just want you to know," She took a deep breath and continued "I love you too, Hawkfrost."

Swallowtail stayed there all night long. When dawn finally broke, she got up and started to walk away. About three tail-lenghts away she stopped. "By the way," Swallowtail started. "I almost forgot to tell you. I'm..." She turned around and said "I'm having your kits." With that she bounded away back to her camp.

* * *

wow, this might actually be the first story I wrote that made me cry while I wrote it. hmm... any way hope you liked it! r&r please 


	3. Vote for next song

Hi, everyone! Sorry I haven't been here for a while, summer break was busy so I haven't had a chance to get to the computer, much. Any way, I'm back home now. So this is a chapter where you get to vote on the next songfic I write. Okay so here.

Original characters:

Leafpaw and Cody-Song:"For good"- Summery: it's about their friendship

Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw- Song:"Defying gravity"-Summery: It's about Tawnypaw leaving to go to Shadowclan.

Cloudtail and Whitewing- Song:"I loved her first"-Summery: Cloudtail's feelings about his daughter growing up and falling in love.

My OC'S:

One about Wolfpaw (see first chapter) and Jadepaw (See end of second chapter) meeting and becoming friends-Song:"You shine"

A kittypet named Tammie dreams of running fast and being free, but, because she only has three legs, other kittypets make fun of her and crush her dreams-Song:"A broken wing"

An Apprentice of Skyclan named Amythystpaw is constintly put down for being dumber than other cats, but she keeps trying-Song:"Stand"

So, yeah, you can vote on one fromThe original character or from my OC's or both if you want. Just put what one(s) you want me to write next in the reviews (my e-mails down right now so don't send it in an e-mail) and I'll write them sometime this week when I'm free.

Thanks again,

Mossheart


	4. Defying Gravity

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say here is the next chapter and thanks for voting! I'm going to be doing a thank-you chapter after a couple of chapters so expect to see them in the future.

Declaimer: I don't own Warriors or the song "Defying Gravity" from Wicked. Also This is the longest and HARDEST songfic I've written so far and I hope you like it!!!

**bold- someone is speakin a part from the song**

**_bold italic: the character(s) are singing._**

* * *

"Ouch! Tawnypaw don't pull so hard that hurts!" The gray tom elder snapped at the young apprentice. "Sorry, Smallear. I've almost got it." Tawnypaw pulled harder on the tick that was on the elders pelt. She gave it one more sharp pull and it came off. "I'm done. It's gone" She said.

The elderly tom glared at her. "I told you that you were pulling to hard, but what else can I expect from the daughter of an evil cat." Tawnypaw stopped for a moment. "You as careless and rough as your father! Their's no doubt that you'll grow up to be just like him." "That's it!" Tawnypaw exclaimed.

She turned on her heels and faced Smallear. "I am sick and tired of you and the rest of the clan always comparing me to Tigerstar! If you think I'm as bad as he is, then maybe I should leave and join him, since I'm so much like him!" With that she ran full-speed out of the camp into the forest, with Bramblepaw hot on her heels.

While Tawnypaw stopped to catch her breath, Bramblepaw walked up to her. "What is wrong with you?!?" He snapped. "I'm sick and tired of not being appreciated for who I am!"

"**Tawnypaw, why couldn't you stay calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?" **Bramblepaw asked her angrily.

"_**I hope you're happy**_

_**I hope you're happy now**_

_**I hope you're happy how you **_

_**hurt your cause forever**_

_**I hope you think you're clever!" **_Bramblepaw snapped at his sister.

Tawnypaw spun around to face her brother.

" _**I hope **_**you're **_**happy**_

_**I hope you're happy , too**_

_**I hope proud how you would grovel in submission**_

_**To feed your own ambition!" **_

The two glared at each other while they continued in unison.

"_**So though I can't**_ _**imagine how!**_

_**I hope you're happy**_

_**Right now!" **_

Bramblepaw sighed and shook his head.

"**Tawnypaw, listen to me. Just say you're sorry." **

He walked up to her and continued

"_**You can still be a warrior,**_

_**What you've worked and waited for**_

_**You can have all you've ever wanted..." **_

"**I know..." **Tawnypaw said sadly.

"_**But I don't want it.**_

**No...**_** I **_**can't **_**want it**_

_**Anymore." **_Tawnypaw stood up and looked at Bramblepaw.

"_**Something has changed within me**_

_**Something is not the same**_

_**I'm through with playing by the rules **_

_**Of someone else's game.**_

_**Too late for second-guessing**_

_**Too late to go back to sleep**_

_**It's time to trust my instincts**_

_**Close my eyes**_

_**And leap!" **_

Suddenly, Tawnypaw got an idea. She smiled and sang on...

"_**It's time to try**_

_**Defying Gravity**_

_**I think I'll try **_

_**Defying Gravity**_

_**And you can't pull me down!" **_

"I'm going to go to Tirgerclan and live with Tigerstar!" She exclaimed. "What?!?!" Bramblepaw shrieked. "Nobody in Thunderclan accepts me, why not go to Tirgerclan?" Tawnypaw asked happily. Bramblepaw shook his head.

"_**Can't I make you understand**_

_**You're having delusions of grandeur...?"**_

Tanwypaw shook her head and walked towards Tigerclan camp.

"_**I'm through accepting limits**_

'_**Cuz someone says they're so**_

_**Something I cannot change**_

_**But till I try, I'll never know**_

_**Too long I've been afraid of **_

_**Losing love I guess I've lost"**_ She turned to her brother and laughed.

"**Well, if that's love**

_**It comes at much to high a cost!**_

_**I'd sooner buy**_

_**Defying Gravity**_

_**Kiss me goodbye**_

_**I'm Defying Gravity**_

_**And you can't pull me down..."**_

As the two apprentices stopped on sunningrock seeing the stepping stones in the distance, Bramblepaw sighed. "Well, there it is. The way to your new home." "Yeah..." Tawnypaw murmured. She stood there fro a minute then turned to Bramblepaw.

"**Bramblepaw... come with me**

**Think of what we could do, together." **She looked at the stepping stonesand continued.

"_**Unlimited**_

_**Together we're unlimited**_

_**Together we'll be the greatest team **_

_**There's ever been**_

_**Bramblepaw**_

_**Dreams the way we've planned 'em"**_

Bramblepaw walked up to his sister, smiled, and said

"_**If we work in tandem..."**_

They smiled at each other, continued in unison...

"_**There's no fight we cannot win**_

_**Just... you... and..."**_

And broke off into a run towards stepping stones.

"_**I**_

_**Defying Gravitiy**_

_**With you and I**_

_**Defying Gravity." **_

They ran into the forest for a short cut and Tawny paw sang with all her heart.

"_**They'll never bring us down!" **_

"We're almost there, Bramblepaw" She said excitedly. "Our new home is waiting, let's go!" As she walked, Bramblepaw remained were he was. Tawnypaw looked behind her.

"**Well? Are you coming?" **

Bramblepaw looked up at her and sadly shook his head no.

"_**I hope you're happy,**_

_**Now that you're choosing this..." **_

Tanwypaw looked at her brother, her best friend, and nodded.

"**You too,**

_**I hope it brings you bliss." **_

Bramblepaw joined his sister in singing.

"_**I really hope you get it**_

_**And you don't live to regret it!**_

_**I hope you're happy in the end! **_

_**I hope you're happy**_

_**My Friend"**_

"Looked a clan cat!" A Bloodclan rouge yowled. "Get 'em!" The others yelled. "Run!" Bramblepaw cried. Tawnypaw darted away when five Bloodclan rouges came up and growled at Bramblepaw. "Looks like he was trying to get in our territory." One said. "Let's kill him."

As the five rouges started to gang up on Bramblepaw, a voice cried. "He's not the one you want! I am!" A fierce yowl sounded around them and Tawnypaw ran towards the river with the Bloodclan rouges behind her and Bramblepaw behind them.

" _**So if you care to find me**_

_**Look to the western sky**_

_**As someone**_ _**told me lately:**_

'_**Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly'**_

_**And if I'm flying solo**_

_**At least I'm flying free**_

_**To those who ground me**_

_**Take a message back from me:**_

_**Tell them how I**_

_**Am Defying Gravity**_

_**I'm flying high **_

_**Defying Gravity **_

_**And soon I'll match them in renown"**_

Tawnypaw stopped and faced the rouges as she back towards the river behind her.

"_**And nobody in all the clans**_

_**No Starclan that there is or was**_

_**Is ever gonna bring**_

_**Me down!"**_

She turned around and jumped on the first stone. The rouges glarred at her. Bramblepaw wailed to his sister as he watched her leave...

"_**I hope you're happy!" **_

The rouges looked at each other and yowled

"_**Look at her, she's wicked!**_

_**Get her!"**_

Tawnypaw leaped onto the other stones and continued to sing

"_**Bring me down!"**_

The rouges ran after her and jumped on the stepping stones.

"_**No one mourns wicked**_

_**so we've got to bring her..."**_

As Tawnypaw jumped across the last stone she yowled

"_**AHHHH!"**_

"_**Down!!!!" **_

The rogues yowled as they chased her into Tigerclan.Bramblepaw watched on the other side of the riveras his sister outran the Bloodclan rouges. "Goodbye." Bramblepaw turned around sadly and walked back to camp and to the apprentices den. It would only be a matter of time before The clan realized Tawnypaw was missing.

As Bramblepaw lied down in the apprntices den, with a heavy heart he whispered "I hope you're happy, Tawnypaw."

* * *

okay I made my sister cry when she read this, not sure why. Anyway the next song will be the one that came in second place for voting. So up next is 'I loved her first'. Then at the end of that chapter, you'll have to vote on the song after it. 


End file.
